As Time Goes By
by kitty-mm
Summary: What happens in 4 years? ROMY! and a little bit f Kiotr
1. A Normal Day

This is my first fanfic so don't laugh. I like Romy so here goes. This is 4 years in the Future Chapter 1 An Average Day Remy's POV I woke up and got dressed and saw it was 10:00. Rogue was still sleeping. I looked at my wife and went downstairs. I saw two people in the kitchen, Kitty and Piotr, my best friends."Morning"said Kitty. I just went to the table and picked up a chocolate donut and got a cup of coffee. By the time I finished my breakfast Rogue came downstairs. "Ha suga" Rogue said to me. Everyone was at the pool. Rogue and I were just hanging around the pool. "He!" Rogue yelled. "Sorry" Kitty said to a wet Rogue. "Ah'm so goin in, wanna join"Rogue asked me. "Sure"I said. We were all eating lunch." Rogue tomorrow you wanna go help me at work" Kitty asked Rogue. Kitty and Poitr owned a cd store. "Sure" Rogue said. Rogue's POV I told Remy at 10:00pm I was going to bed. "But don ya wanna watch a movie with Remy"he said.I shook my head."Remy will go to bed to" We settled down in bed-tomorrow is gonna be a long day- I thought I know it's short I need idea's. I have one but it's for next chapter. Please Review 


	2. Suprises

Chapter 2 Surprises Rogues POV. I woke up and felt sick. I ran straight to the bathroom. "Rogue are you ok?" kitty asked.   
  
She followed me to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet. ";Rogue, you should stay home today, Piotr can look after the store today"; kitty said worried.  
  
";Ah;m sick ta mah stomach," I said.   
  
Remy came in"; Cherie are you ok?";  
  
";Ah;m fane ah;m jus'; sick ta may stomach" I said exasperatedly.   
  
";Rogue what did you do last night?"; kitty asked quietly.  
  
I shooed remy out and kitty and then took out a pregnancy test.  
  
Kitty;s POV Rogue came out after an hour and looked at me. ";Why aren;t ya at work.;  
  
";I took the day off."; I said.   
  
";ah;m pregnant."; Rogue said  
  
";Oh, did you tell remy?"; I asked. Rogue shook her head.   
  
"Cherie, ya ok?"; Remy asked rogue.  
  
";Well it depends on how ya look at it,"; Rogue said, "; Ah;m pregnant."  
  
Suspense! Well read and review, e-mail me or tell me here if you have any ideas. (e-mail is katbluemarsbcglobal.net) 


	3. Getting over shock

Well I'm trying to write a long chapter.  
  
Chapter 3. Getting Over Shock  
  
Remy's POV  
  
I was shocked at what I heard."Wha?"  
  
"ah am havin a baby." Rogue said  
  
"Are you gonna tell anyone" said Kitty  
  
"Not yet, not till they notice" rogue said.  
  
We all looked at each other. Rogue glared at me and ran out of the room. Kitty followed.  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
Kitty followed me as I ran into my room. "Rogue wait!" Kitty yelled after me. I shut the door in her face and she fazed through.  
  
"Rogue, you know you can talk to me always," Kitty told me.  
  
I was crying and I spoke, "I jus' can't b'lieve it."  
  
"Rogue open de door or ah'll blow it up" Remy yelled banging on the door.  
  
Kitty went and opened the door. Remy was looking confused. " Are ya mad at me?" remy asked. I glared at Remy  
  
"Well no ah'm not ya jus' got me pregnant." I said  
  
I was still glaring at Remy. He came over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Jus' don' tell Logan" Remy said.   
  
"If ah told him he'd probably kill both of us" Rogue said.  
  
At lunch I was still in my room, asking kitty to get me saltines or pretzles. Kitty came in, " You feeling just a little bit better."  
  
"Not really Ah'm not throwin' up anymore," I said  
  
We both talked for a while. All of the sudden I started to cry, "Ah can't believe it."  
  
" Don't be like that rogue, let's talk about how happy you'll be once you baby is born," Kitty said.  
  
"Ah guess your right," I said  
  
"Are you going to forgive Remy?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah'm not sure yet" I replied.  
  
"You should forgive him, it's not like he's cheating on you" said kitty.  
  
At that moment Remy walked in the room with ginger ale and gumbo I smiled at him. "Ah'm sorry" said remy.  
  
"It's ok" Rogue said smiling getting up and kissing Remy.  
  
"Let's not tell anyone jus' yet," I said  
  
I know it's corny, but no one is giving me Ideas. Tell me if I should have a trip to the doctor. 


	4. Finding Out

Chapter 4 Finding Out Rogue's POV "Stripes, why have you been in your room all day?" Logan asked me. He looked at me with a fatherly look.  
  
"Ah just felt sick" I said keeping my face clean hoping he couldn't smell my lie.  
  
"The truth," Logan said," I can smell your lie." He looked very serious at me.  
  
I just left the room to go talk to Kitty, "Kitty, can I please go to work with you tomorrow." I said pleading.  
  
Kitty looked at me sternly," I don't know, if you feel well enough tomorrow." I gave her the puppy-dog pout.  
  
Remy came over,"Rogue, Kurt askin' funne questions." He looked frightened. Kurt came over looking like he knew.  
  
"Is mien siester really pregnant?" Kurt asked. I nodded. He looked alarmed and happy at the same time.  
  
"Whatever you do don't let Logan find out" kitty said.  
  
I looked at kitty for a secons. "Well he knows somethins up," I said looking at remy. Remy looked worried. Kurt's POV When I left the room I felt so happy. Then I bumped into Logan,"What wrong with stripes bub?"  
  
"Nothing," I said a little to quickly. No POV At dinner Rogue went down to eat and Jean started to telepathicly chat, /Rogue I know your pregnant/ she thought smirking at rogue who looked very shocked.  
  
/how did you know, never mind/ rogue thought back. She had just remembered that jean was a telepathy. Logan's POV I knew rogue was pregnant because I forced fury to tell me. "Rogue I need to talk to you." Rogue looked crestfallen.  
  
"I know. Where's Gumbo?" I said to rogue.  
  
"Please don't kill him," rogue asked me.  
  
"Fine" I said," I'm going to tell the prof. in the morning. Sorry took a long time, from June 24 to July 16 I'll be visiting my dad so I'll try to update while I'm there. Please I need ideas. 


	5. A trip to the doctor

Hoped you guys liked the last chapter, this one is kind of corny. Chapter 5. A Trip to the Doctor  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
I got up and went down stairs, suprisingly, I saw Remy sitting at the table drinking coffee,"Mornin' sugah," I said and remy looked up.  
  
"Ready fo' the docto' Cherie," remy said to me.  
  
"Let me get my keys," said rogue going upstairs and found them,' lets go."  
  
We were at the doctor and I was called,"Rogue LeBeau," remy looked at me.  
  
"Do I have to stay/" Remy said and I looked at him curiously.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo:" I said and walked to the doctors examining room.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Lebeau," said the doctor," Let's see here," he said looking at his clipboard.  
  
"You are pregnant, correct," he said strangely.  
  
You will need to be very careful" he said writing on his clipboard," no lifting heavy objects, no drinking, no smoking, and no drugs."  
  
"ok" I said.  
  
"here is a list of all the things you can and can't eat/drink" said the doctor handing her a sheet of paper.  
  
'you will need to have a snack every two hours," said the doctor.  
  
I walked out of the room and saw remy there. "This is fo' yo' Chere" said remy handind me a velvet box.  
  
I opened it and saw a braclet made of emralds, "Thanks rem," I said kissing remy.  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Sorry it took so log to update I was visiting my dad. 


	6. Kitty and Piotr

I'm sad, no 1 reviews. I am not loved!!!! sob  
  
Chapter 6- Kitty and Piotr  
  
"Pete, please go to the back and get some more "Aerosmith's Honkin' on Bobo" thanks love" kitty said as peter went to the back and got a box of them.  
  
It was very busy because aerosmith fans wanted their CD's that just came in.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
Noon  
  
Sign on the CD store ' BE BACK IN AN HOUR'. "I just can't believe we keep running out of CD's" Kitty said while driving, "Business has been great, but busy."  
  
"Yes it has, all the rock is really starting to disappear," said peter as kitty giggled.  
  
"What's so funny" peter said looking at kitty.  
  
"I just was imagining of a doctor touching rogue's stomach," kitty said with tears in her eyes keeping her eye on the road.  
  
When kitty and peter opened the door to the mansion finding rogue throwing stuff at remy,"REMY, YOU ASS!!!!!!!" rogue yelled.  
  
"Rogue calm down" Kitty yelled. Rogue looked at kitty dropped the spoon she was going to throw at remy.  
  
"What happened?" asked peter looking at remy.  
  
"Well ah gave chere an emerald braclet and we went home and then all the sudden I said ' it must have been weird having a stranger touch my stomach and she just blew up at me.  
  
Well I know it was short but just a little Kiotr.I've been working on my other story Rogue's secret's. 


End file.
